


Consider Yourself Lucky

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel suddenly smiled and it was a look Nico had seen before only twice, once when they were a couple years younger and then when they had just met. It was a look that he knew wouldn't give him the answers he wished for. She directed the look to Frank and Frank looked confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider Yourself Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I got the inspiration for a long while ago. I had forgotten I had started it until a week ago when i was sorting through my thing and creating PJO/HOO folder on my computer because I have what I consider enough works to warrant it's own fandom folder. I read through it and said why not? So here it is, I actually took the time to edit it this time if there's any mistakes I didn't catch please inform me.
> 
> If you have some constructive criticism please let me know, it'll make my writing better and more enjoyable that way. *I don't bite*

Nico felt the sudden weight on his shoulder and pulled the red, heavy material off his head. It was warm as if the person who had thrown it at him had simply taken it off at the sight of him. He hadn’t thought he was that obvious. It wasn’t all that cold outside and he’d enjoyed it to a certain extent. He looked around to try and find the owner of the soft red and purple leather. He looked at the patch sewn on the front of it delicately; they were the well-known letters and much hated letters of the rival school. _SPQR_ , some jock had obviously thought it was a nice gesture but if he was seen in this by anyone in his school he’d be ridiculed more than he already was.

Nico sighed as he stared at the jacket and a shiver went down his spine with the air that was picking up. After another wind picked up he decided it was worth it at least until tomorrow when he got his own letterman for track. With a rock in his stomach he decided to take it back to the school tomorrow and have them sort out to whom it belonged.

It was still warm from its previous user and it smelt of cologne similar to what Percy wore….

 

He ignored the stares full of hatred and the cat calls from the students of New Rome as he made his way up the stair sporting his hideous orange jacket with elegant seams and better craftsmanship when it came to the school symbol and name. The two words _Mount Olympus_ swirled together on the back while the obscure figure of three people decorated the front right side of the jacket. Beneath that he wore his usual black shirt with some unknown band name.

He wished he’d given the jacket to Hazel, his half-sister who happened to go to this school, instead of braving his way through the rival school. He managed to roll his eyes at them all, Nico stopped when he caught sight of a worried looking Hazel pulling her boyfriend through the crowd. He waited quietly clutching his bag just in case someone tried to do something.

“Nico what are you doing here? Is something wrong?” She asked. Nico understood why she’d think that, neither stepped foot on each other’s schools because some people liked to take their loyalties a little too far. Nico shook his head and pulled out the letterman from the day before.

“Someone threw it to me yesterday; I just came to give it back.” He answered simply. Hazel was the only person he didn’t feel forced to answer but he did anyways. Hazel suddenly smiled and it was a look Nico had seen before only twice, once when they were a couple years younger and then when they had just met. It was a look that he knew wouldn’t give him the answers he wished for. She directed the look to Frank and Frank looked confused.

“I think I know whose jacket that is. Don’t you Frank?” Frank apparently caught on because even if he looked like wasn’t sure he was allowed to give Nico a similar expression, he gave Nico a similar expression.

“Probably.” Neither of them was being of much help and Nico started walking away from them. From the corner of his eye he caught Hazel hitting Frank on the arm and whispering something. “He’s also _probably_ by the weight training room. ”

“He’s the blonde one.” Hazel said.

Where the weight training room was Nico had no idea. He knew it was as helpful as Hazel would get today. So Nico walked around until by some miracle he found the weight training room and a lot of sneering faces.

“Looks like we’ve got jailbait.” Nico heard one of them saying. That implied Nico was somewhat attractive which he refused to acknowledge. He settled with glaring at everyone in the room, they were all a bunch of sweaty baboons the lot of them. There were at least eight of them, all wearing the New Rome P.E uniform or some variation of it. He also noticed that more than half of them were blonde.

Nico simply held out the purple and red letterman in front of him. Some raised an eyebrow at him, others raised two. Before anyone could say anything Hazel entered the room with that smug look one her face.

“Nico, could you give me a ride home? Frank had a family emergency.”

“I brought my bike; get your helmet from your locker.” Nico said automatically, he took a step to the side promptly hiding Hazel from the catcalls that started up once more. He gave her a look that said he’d punch one of them if they kept it up. “Now.”

“Calm down Nico, they’re too many.” Nico’s eye swept across the room noticing how these guys looked like gorillas, except for one. It was a blonde with a scar on his lip, muscular and tall but he lacked the bulky I-had-way-too-much-protein frame the rest had. He was skinnier than most of them, there was something about the way he held himself that told Nico he was the leader and the smartest. He would be the only one that would probably try to outsmart Nico instead going for the direct hit.

“I could take them.” He concluded focusing on his sister again. She had a worried look but she nodded and turned to leave. Once she was out he turned his attention to the leader of the pack. “Keep your mongrels on a leash and be glad I didn’t burn the jacket instead of bringing back.”

Nico didn’t mention how he came across it. A momentary look of surprise passed through the scarred blonde’s face before he composed himself. He came up from the back of the group, the way he walked towards Nico was supposed to be intimidating and it would have been had Nico not been Nico. It just served for him to stand up straight ready for a fight that could happen any moment and cement his suspicion about the boy being the leader.

“That’s mine,” The blonde announced. Nico shoved the thing into the slightly taller boy’s chest. He turned to look at the other boys and suddenly everyone else dispersed and went back to working out. In a lower voice that was just for Nico he said, “I didn’t expect you’d bring it back.”

“Next time don’t throw it on random people.”

“You seemed cold.”

“Because I was.” Nico said rolling his eyes. “That doesn’t mean I want a random stranger throwing jackets at the back of my head.”

“Point given.” The blond said with a smirk. Nico felt the necessity to punch him then, he fisted his hand but made no move to carry the action out. His scowl deepened a little and he turned on his heels. “Nice meeting you Nico, the name's Grace, Jason Grace.”

Nico didn’t answer as he made his way down the halls to where Hazel was waiting for him. Nico noticed his phone was missing only when he was in the parking lot and checked his pocket for it. Hazel noticed and her streak of mischievousness seemed to calm down. She walked up to him curiously.

“What’s wrong?” She handed him his helmet.

“I must’ve dropped my phone.” He sighed and handed the helmet back to her. “I’ll be right back, I might still find it.”

He refused when she offered to go and help look for it. The temperature was already starting to drop as he looked up at the sky in exasperation. With the wind picking up he zipped up the ugly jacket and batted away the colorful leaves aiming to stop him in his tracks.

Something bigger than leaves knocked him down just as he was going back into the imposing building. He looked up to find Jason I’m-not-below-using-cheesy-James-Bond-lines Grace.

“Sorry, you dropped your phone.”

“Yeah I figured as much.” Nico ignored the hand Jason had offered him and dusted himself off before grabbing the phone and turning away from the jock. He paused just as he was about to start down the steps. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Nico looked back at the slightly smug tone Jason had used and raised an eyebrow before finally heading over to Hazel. She had that look on her face again, that look was no use for Nico. He started his bike and didn’t let her say anything as he revved it out. He could feel her laughing behind him but she didn’t say anything all the way back to their home.

Hazel took her helmet off and smirked. “Did you get his number?”

Nico shook his head and let her head in before taking his helmet off. He hadn’t trusted himself enough to know for sure if he was blushing or not and he didn’t want Hazel to know her comment had succeeded on flustering him. He stayed in the garage waiting for his face to cool down and to keep himself entertained he took his phone out.

On his lock screen instead of his usual picture of Piper, Leo, and him were the words _Call Me?_ And when he slid his phone unlocked he decided he would have to start using a password. On the home screen, instead of Hazel and him, there were seven digits. Nico could only imagine whose number that was and he knew Hazel was somehow involved with all of this.


End file.
